A Different Perspective
by Lady Delphox
Summary: (Extremely slow updates (not dead I promise)) She was just a girl, just a young runaway in the eyes of the people. But to the Pokémon she meets, she's something else entirely. Pokephilia.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The rain pelted down hard that night, soaking the young female drastically. She didn't really mind, though. She actually rather enjoyed the rain, despite its coldness. It was a part of nature, and she was one with nature. Or so she told herself. Her so-called family always shot her down, and yet she wouldn't allow herself to be inclined to believe their put-downs.

Anyway, she was only out here because of her obnoxious older brother. He had done it again, framed her that is. And rather poorly, at that. But it didn't stop her parents from immediatey believing his lies anyway. She didn't want to be locked in her room and punished for a crime she didn't commit. Once again. So she ran.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't the greatest idea she'd ever had- though she never really had many of those. Ideas, that is. Her family had no tolerance for any sort of adventurous sense in their only daughter. In fact, she doubted they were even planning on letting her get a Pokémon at some point.

And that's how she ended up there, in the middle of the forest, soaked to the bone, as the rain seemed to fall harder than ever over her small frame.

But then, she heard it. It started out small at first, but as she listened even closer, she could make out the faint sniffling sounds coming from the nearby brush. She prowled the area like a predator, searching for the source of the noise. She stopped in front of a bush.

The small girl, about age five, crouched low to the ground, reaching a slender hand out to the small-ish blue and black Pokemon. It recoiled back, as if scared, but the girl persisted still. Unknowingly, she flared her invisible aura out, and latched it onto the blue pokemons. It stopped flinching back after that, instead watching her with a careful, wary, yet oddly trustful expression. She smiled. "My name is Laetus. What's yours?"

Despite the thundering rain, the Pokémon could hear her clearly. It, with a slightly confused face- would she even understand him, anyway?- but answered carefully anyway. " **I have no name, human."**

The girl, Laetus, wasn't very surprised. Instead she seemed to think carefully for a moment, before replying with, "How about Spero?" While slowly pulling him out of the bushes and into her arms.

To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He didn't speak, but he did nod numbly. Laetus grinned. "Great!" And just like that, she began walking again, this time with Spero in her arms. She didn't know where exactly she would go, as Spero could sense, but he oddly enough trusted her already. Enough to slowly drift off into sleep in her small arms.


	2. Chapter Two: The Bully

Laetus, 14, jogged rather quickly down the dusty path, the gently swaying trees and the pleasant songs of nearby bird Pokémon doing nothing to sooth her jumping nerves. She probably shouldn't have left Spero in the hotel room to sleep, but the pull in her chest said otherwise. She was reaching her aura out, but she just didn't know what was going on.

Said pull led her straight to a rather dark area. She heard whimpering, and similarly to how she first discovered Spero, began to hunt around the area to find its source. She also heard a low growl, which froze her momentarily. But her determination forced her to snap out of it and led her straight to the sources, which were a pair of Pokémon, one bigger and the other smaller, in the shadows of a large tree.

 **"So, you thought you could just traipse about my territory, eh runt?"** the larger Pokémon, the one with the dog like shape, gwowled as he leaned closer to the mouse like one in a threatening manner.

The smaller one gulped. " **I-I'm sorry, Venandi sir. I-I was just loo-looking for something to eat and-"**

 _Venandi_ interrupted him. " **And you thought that, Henry, 'maybe I should just go and intrude on another's territory and eat their food. Surely they won't notice!' Well, runt, I've got a little news flash for ya. You know what happens to people who steal from me? No? Well, I'll tell ya."**

It was then that Laetus decided that intervention was needed. "Hey!"

Venandi growled lowly, snapping his head to face the interruption and glare at the human with ruby eyes, and losing his prey in the process. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. And then to make it worse, the human was backing _away,_ as if it had the chance to escape. Just like the runt did. Not on _his_ watch, she didn't.

The pokemon then lunged at Laetus without warning, knocking her back on the ground. Now that the Pokémon was out of the shadows and instead on top of her, she could finally get a good look at him. His fur was pure white, with a black furry face that had an onyx colored stone in his forehead. His claws, which were currently digging into her shoulder, were a matching onyx color. His eyes were a deep crimson, and were currently piercing her soul with pure hatred. The long black scythe on the side of his head glowed faintly with imbued psychic power as he spoke.

 **"You, human. What gives you the right to intrude upon my hunting grounds? Speak now, or forever lose your tongue."** Laetus gulped, but tried to stay calm anyway. Unknowingly, she sent out distress signals with her aura, which reached all the way to a certain blue jackal Pokémon.

"I just, uh, was just on a walk. You know, gotta exercise and enjoy nature and all that good stuff..." as the human babbled on, Venandi couldn't help but examine her appearance.

Her hair was French braided into one side braid, a rich brown color streaked with natural red and blonde highlights, and her green flecked steel gray eyes wandered nervously- and was that a hint of admiration he spied?- over his powerful form. 'What an attractive female... for a human.' He didn't notice it, but his scythes glowing ceased into nothing as he stared. He felt a strange wave of comforting and _trust_ the longer he stared at her eyes. He also failed to notice the shorter fighting type behind him, until it was too late and he was forcefully knocked off of the human girl.

He growled. " **Who the hell are you?!"** as he slowly stood up, back on his four paws. The blue Pokémon, a riolu is Venandis memory served correctly, helped the female human back to her feet. He bristled at this for some reason.

 **"No one you should be worrying about."** The absol was about to snap back at the fighting type when suddenly, the riolu launched a glowing blue bone at his head. It struck him hard, as he was unable to avoid something so random, and he dropped to his knees, his mind falling black.


	3. Chapter Three: Official Meeting

Venandis ruby eyes snapped open, and he jerked upright into a sitting position.

The absol, unfamiliar with his surroundings, examined the area.

He was in a soft white sheeted bed of sorts, in a decent sized room with cream walls and educational posters of different berries and their uses. Their were also silver rolling trays with strange contraptions on them.

Suddenly, the door swung open. In sauntered the riolu that had attacked him, with an irate expression on his face as he closed the door behind him. **"What's your name, darkling?"**

Ven was miffed, and rightly so. He hated people and Pokémon who judged him based on his typing alone. It was no fault of his own that he was born a dark type. Not to mention as a supposedly disaster bring species, he was already faced with ridicule and hatred. But he didn't see neither fear nor contempt in the complex eyes of that female human. It was... refreshing, to say the least.

Nevertheless, he told the fighting type his name. **"I am Venandi. Who're you, and where is the female?"**

 **"Spero. And as for 'the female', her name is Laetus."** The riolu, Spero, gave him a hard look. **"Be grateful your even here at all, darkling. She has taken a great risk in bringing your dangerous ass in here, where you could easily cause harm."** Ven had a feeling the male was not referring to his species reputation. That was a relief, that he wasn't being judged on what he was, more rather his actions instead.

He shook himself out of thought. Before he could speak, Spero continued. **"Now I hope you do realize, that my Laetus is not quite like the other humans..."** the absol stopped listening after that. _'My Laetus?'_ What the hell was that supposed to mean?

 **"... she's in the shower right now. Told me to come check on you, in case you were 'scared' and 'alone.' A load of Tauros that is, but since it's for her, here I am."**

Ven scowled at the realization that the other male was merely giving him a pity visit. Oh, how he _hated_ pity. Especially when it was directed at him. Except for the girl. He actually wouldn't mind a little extra special attention from _her..._

' _Woah there, tiger. Take it down a few notches and back a few steps.'_ Then once again, the door was pushed open. In walked the human girl. _'Laetus,'_ Ven reminded himself. And what a pretty female indeed. He couldn't stop staring at her, the way she tilted her head to the side and ran her slender fingers through her long, damp hair. The absol felt a sudden desire to see the girl naked and in the shower. That would be a nice sight.

"Oh, absol. You're awake, great." She sounded happy enough, but she didn't bother getting any closer to his resting spot. Ven almost frowned. _'Why is she over there? Why won't she come over **here,** and comfort me?' _ Not that he really needed comforting. He just wanted to know. You know. What it would be like to have her fingers running through his fur instead. To feel her body's heat warming his own form. Spero got that every day, he presumed.

He was always one to take what he wanted, and he loved a good chase, anyway. The dark type crawled closer to Laetus, and nudged her free hand with his head. He looked up at her with luring ruby eyes. She cracked a smile and began stroking and scratching his fur, and it felt much better that he originally had thought. He spared a glance at Spero.

The riolu was steaming, arms crossed over his chest and darker red eyes glaring holes into Vens very soul. If looks could kill...

And then his emotions seemed to disappear completely. It was as if he had flipped a switch. Before Ven could ponder it any further, Laetus finally spoke. "Well, it looks like your getting better. I'd hope that Spero here has already apologized for his actions like I told him to, but knowing him he probably didn't. So I'm just going to let you two deal with that. For now, I want you well remaster and healed by tomorrow, so I can release you and be on my merry way to Vermillion by morning." Then she smiled, not nervously, but sincerely, with a quick scratch just below Vens scythe. He was suddenly putty in her hands then.

 **"Ooh, looks like big bad darkling has a soft spot..."** Speros voice, sarcastic and condescending, brought him back to his senses, and now he was acutely aware of the low rumbling emitting from his throat. That was too soft to be a growl... was he fucking _purring?!_ **"... for my** _trainer."_ The fighting type growled the last part. He then tugged at his trainers dark tank top impatiently. She giggled.

"S'alright, Spero. We gotta get to sleep now. Cya in the morning, babe."

It was just as she and Spero were leaving (with the fighting type radiating pure hostility towards the dark type in the room) that Ven realised what she just said.

 ** _"Babe?!"_**


	4. Chapter Four: Before Departure

**"Five thousand bottles of rum on the wall, five thousand bottles of rum! Take one down, pass it around, four thousand nine hindered and ninety nine bottles of rum on the wall!"**

Ven dragged his face along the dirt road as he dutifully followed Laetus and Spero, who was glaring daggers at the small dark fox Pokémon with the cyan accents, currently singing everybody out of their stable mindset.

 **"-take one down, pass it around, four thousand seven hundered and thirty four bottles of rum on the wall-!"**

 **"Will you shu-"**

"Here we are!" Laetus interrupted a potential fight to the death (that Spero once again had totally started) with a shout of glee, pointing to the medium sized rural looking town, a thick column of black smoke drifting up from the towns famous shipyard. Ven nearly cried with relief, picking up his pace drastically to keep up with his female trainer and her starter.

Said riolu scoffed. **"Great, now we can go to Johto and pick up even more only Arceus knows what kind of perverted Pokémon you seem to attract, Laetus."**

The girl was undeterred by her Pokémon pessimistic attitude. "Oh hush up, Spero. I'm fifteen now, I can take care of myself. I'm a _big_ girl."

As all three of the Pokémon following her raked their eyes over her taller than average, curvy body, the absol muttered under his breath, **"Oh yeah, you definitely are..."** the dark fox snickered suddenly, before leaping up, doing a backflip mid-air, and landing on Laetus' shoulder with a taunting glare at the two males on the ground.

"Hey you!"

Laetus jumped half a foot in the air, spinning around to face another teen, around her age, as he ran up to her, huffing and puffing. He stopped in front of her, running a hand through his sweaty hair, and panting heavily.

"Did it- _pant-_ hurt when you- _pant-_ fell from heaven?" The three Pokémon at her side were immediately in hostile mode, Ven and Spero stepping in front of Laetus and the zorua stiffening on her shoulder. The other teen either didn't notice the males hostility or he just didn't care as he flung an arm around her opposite shoulder and began to walk, forcing her to go along.

"No, but it did hurt when I rose from hell." Laetus responded, nudging his arm off of her.

He he clearly wasn't expecting that, but he covered up his shock quickly and pulled a pokeball off his belt. "Gotta exercise my Pokémon," he explained, and tossed it into the air. It snapped open to reveal an impressive looking machoke, who flexed his muscles showily. Laetus just sighed.

"Might as well introduce ourselves, right? I'm Laetus."

"I'm Marcus, remember it, babe. You'll be screaming it soon enough."

It was then that all three of her Pokémon slammed to a stop. Three death glares full of hatred were aimed at the insolent human boy. **"Ares, I think we can come to an agreement here,"** Spero growled to the zorua. Said dark fox snickered evilly and then jumped into the air. With a quick flash of purple light, another Marcus stood beside the group. He jumped around, making stupid faces, just as the group made their way into Vermilion. Said teenager blinked in surprise, his Pokémon looking quickly between the two. Ven and Spero smirked.

Laetus just sighed exasperatedly, and abruptly turned directions towards the PokéCenter. "I'm tired. Aren't you guys tired? I am. Let's rest for the night, then we can head out first thing tomorrow. Ares, quit it." The afore-mentioned fox Pokémon pouted, before reluctantly shifting back to his original grey and cyan forme.

—

Inside the Pokémon center, the group had gotten a room and Laetus was in the shower. The males were making themselves at home. Ven was spread out across the plush red arm chair, while Spero was flipping through one of Laetus's Playboy Lopunny magazines. Ares was digging through her bag.

 **"I didnt know Lali is into girls,"** Ven commented upon seeing the magazine in the riolus paws.

Before the fighting type could answer, Ares poked his head out of her bag with a silk blue drawstring bag in his mouth. **"Check it out, guys! It's a-"** he pulled the string with his paw and teeth and a long, white and blue vibrator fell out. **"-Vibrator?"**

 _Now_ Ven was interested. He jumped from the chair to the floor beside the bed, and Spero dropped the magazine. Ares nudged his muzzle against the On button. He jumped back with a squeal as the device vibrated against his nose. Vens' eyes sparked, and Spero looked no different. **"Do you think that maybe-"**

Spero was cut off by the bathroom door swinging open. Out stepped their trainer, wearing nothing but a pair of extremely tiny pj shorts and an extremely thin spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair was wet. The three males noticed the way her nipples hardened and pierced her top once she stepped into the cool air. Ven shifted uncomfortably, obviously hiding something with his legs.

Ares quickly smacked the vibrator off the bed with his tail, and flashed an inconspicuous smile at his suspicious trainer. **"Ah would you look at the time. I think I'll sleep in my ball tonight, love you Lali!"** And just like that, the zorua lunged for his pokeball.

Laetus looked at her two remaining Pokémon with a single arched brow. The two gulped nervously and shifted quietly. "Care to explain what you three were doing out here while I was in there?"


	5. Chapter Five: Lighting the Fire

**Warning: 18+ content ahead. Read at** your **own risk.**

The look on Venus face as he and Spero exchanged glances was pure gold, in Laetus's opinion.

She couldn't help but smile, rather seductively if the two males could describe it, and slowly walk towards them. Ven backed up slightly, and Spero didn't move in the slightest. "Do I have to guess? Or, I could always use the alternate method..." She leaned down, swinging her hips over to sit on the bed. She pulled Spero up by the arm and gave Ven an inviting look. He climbed up onto the bed, a bit awkwardly, and sat down again.

Spero stared at her face from his position straddling his trainers legs. Confident that she had both her Pokémon's attention, she leaned back and reached for the bottom of her tank top. Seeing this, both males froze. She tugged a few times, and the top slipped off over her head easily. Ven gulped. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Spero, from his awesome viewpoint, watched in awe as her nipples hardened even further under the twos horny gazes.

"C'mon," Laetus purred, pushing her breasts out luringly to the Pokémon. "I won't bite... unless you want me to." That as the only permission needed. Spero lurched forward, latching onto a tantalizing nipple with his mouth as Ven placed his paws on her shoulders from behind, slowly nipping and licking at her neck. Her head fell back slightly, her back arching with a moan as Spero front teeth gently scraped against her taut nipple.

Truth being told, she had actually been spending most of her shower time prep-talking herself into doing this. 'Woman up, grow a pair, and fuck them!' One part of her had screamed. 'No, it's morally and physically wrong to do something like that. Not to mention completely despicable.' Another part had exclaimed. Needless to say, she wound up listening to the screaming one.

Spero switched his mouth over to her other neglected nipple, and by now she could feel something incredibly hard pressing against both her backside and her lower stomach. Pleasure racked through her body as Ven bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, and at the same time Spero began to lick down her stomach. She felt herself being pushed down onto her back, Ven having moved to the side so she could rest against the pillows on the bed. Her shorts were ripped off, and She squealed slightly as Spero nipped her inner thighs, leaving marks for sure. She reached a hand out, wrapping it around Vens blatant, thick erection to the best of her ability and beginning to softly jerk him off.

Ven growled lowly, and the sound went straight to her core. Speaking of, Spero had finally stopped torturing her inner thighs and had abruptly buried his face deep into her pussy. She screamed at the sudden action, and Spero hummed determinedly, sending shockwaves of pleasure up and down her spine. Speros snout was covered in her sweet juices, and he could hardly even resist her toxic scent. He was in heaven. His tongue darted out to lap her juices and dip inside her, causing her to shudder beneath him. Vens cock was already leaking pre cum at the tip and, seeing this, Laetus doubled her efforts. It seemed like Spero did too because his tongue moved in and out of her even faster, which had her shaking lightly. Finally, he lowered his muzzle and bit down on her clitoris.

She screamed again as she came, hard. Ven came with her, spurting his hot semen all over her arm and even a little on her face. She licked the cum off her lips, and shivered as Spero carefully cleaned her between her thighs. Suddenly, legs shaking, she sat up. Spero looked up at her in surprise, and Ven stepped back slightly. She had a mischievous smirk on her face.

She then rolled over onto her stomach, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. The two males eyes popped as she looked at them over her shoulder with a smirk. "That was great, but now I'm cold again. Who ever will help me out?" She actually expected a small dispute, maybe even a fight. But no, the two simply stared each other down, a challenging glint in their eyes, before Ven finally stepped back. Spero was pleasantly surprised. _**"Your her first Pokémon. It's only fair."**_

Eagerly, Spero climbed up behind his trainer, placing his feet on either side of her legs and his paws on her hips. He leaned over her slightly, pressing his hard erection against her soaked entrance.

Briefly, he wondered what exactly caused his trainers change of attitude. But never being one to look a gift rapidash in the mouth, he slowly began to press himself into her.

Laetus, of course, was nervous when she felt her little riolus rather large package pressing against her nether lips. But all that melted away as he pushed himself into her. A feeling of euphoria like never before invaded her senses as her starter Pokémon took her virginity. It hurt like hell, sure, but it was the thought that counted.

Eventually, the pain faded to complete pleasure as Spero slowly fucked her. His grunts and growls had her whining and shuddering along below him, and he nearly came then and there when her inner walls clamped down hard on him. He managed to hold on, barely, as he squeezed her hips tighter and quickened his pace. She was close, he could feel it. He could also feel something else, building deep inside him, and he could tell it wasn't his impending orgasm.

Laetus gasped loudly, arching her back into the bed as she came, hard. She panted as Spero kept thrusting, finally coming to his own release. But then something else happened. She felt him growing larger inside her, and his weight on the bed and her back increased.

Spero knew what had happened. Right as he came, he evolved.

"Spero... wow." Laetus breathed, staring up at her new lucario in awe. **_"Yeah he evolved_** , **_that great and all but can we marvel later? I'm really fucking horny_**." Ven growled. Laetus giggled and rolled back onto her hands and knees. "Finally." Ven muttered, jumping up onto her back. He wasted no time in thrusting his cock sharply into her pussy. She arched and screamed as Ven fucked her hard, much harder than Spero. Hard enough to be painful, but still extremely pleasurable.

He bit down hard on the back of her neck as he came, marking her as his. She came shortly after, collapsing into the mattress with her Pokémon in a sweaty, hot mess.


	6. Chapter Six: Thoughts

Laetus lay relaxed against the headboard, an arm wrapped around both Ven and Spero. The two males were dead to the world, their fur sticky with sweat and cum. Looks like she exhausted her boys. She smiled at the thought, her boys. It had a nice ring to it.

She had been totally out of it for a while. Then she woke up to find her boys still sleeping. Her eyes wandered to Ares's poke ball, and she was suddenly struck with a sense of nostalgia. She remembered the day she ran away from home. She had lost the only family she had known, but had also gained something so much better.

She remembered the morning after Ven had attacked her, the way he had refused to leave her side. And of course, her birthday, when she first found Ares. He was trapped inside a storm drain at the back of the Cerulean city gym. Now that she thought about it, letting him stuff his face between her breasts might have been because of ulterior motives on both sides.

She stifled a giggle at this thought. Didnt want to wake her boys.

This also had her wondering if she could handle having more than two males to please. She knew Ven and Spero weren't the only ones, and never would be, not for a long shot. And if she caught anymore males, then she would surely have her hands full- among other things, of course.

She shivered, though it wasn't from the cold, at the delightful thought. She licked her lips, imagining a whole team of sexy male Pokemon, all completely dedicated and addicted to her. Maybe she shouldn't have worried about it. 'Ares next,' she decided her next victim easily. 'After he evolves, of course.' Who knew what one could do with such an interesting ability.

This got her thinking of new ways to fuck with her Pokemon. Abilities seemed to be a nice touch, like Static. She found she quite liked to be dominated, by certain Pokemon of course.

Now, what to do once she got to Johto… Speros earlier words echoed through her head. "Who knows what kind of perverted Pokemon you seem to attract you'll pick up in Johto." She smiled at the thought.

She fell asleep with a completely happy and satisfied aura.

-(somewhere else)-

The medium sized, furry yellow and blue Pokemon scurried nervously through the forest, not daring to look back at the large lab like structure he had just escaped from. He was forced to take this form to do it, of course, and ended up being 'chosen' by some ten year old to be a starter, but he had taken care of the human and ran. Once he got far enough, he was covered in a bright flash, and then he was a houndour.

It didnt feel right. He shifted through his memories, thinking hard about what to change into that would keep him inconspicuous, and he made a noise of exclamation. Another bright flash, and there stood a Pokemon with pale lavender fur. He had a bright red gem in his forehead, and his tail was split at the end. He was about three and a half feet tall, half a foot bigger than average.

Now satisfied with his look, the espeon turned and darted into the dark Forest, never to look back. Who knew where he would end up.


	7. Chapter Seven: Morning After

The sun burned brightly in the sky, casting unbearable heat down upon the unprepared. Dark, thick smoke curled lazily into the sky, blocking out the brightness at a certain angle. Laetus wiped a bit of sweat off her brow as she, Ven, and Spero trudged along the sidewalk towards the docks.

Her pokemon, however, were quite pleasantly surprised at the view of their trainer in nothing but a pair of daisy dukes and a low cut tank top. It was as if the teen enjoyed teasing her pokemon, especially after their promiscuous night together.

Ares was in his pokéball, as he had been all night. The other three had been so consumed in their fun that they neglected to release him the next morning. Laetus planned to introduce him to her body after he evolved, instead of jumping his bones the first chance she got. He was too small, anyway. She didn't want to overwhelm him. And, additionally, once he evolved, she decided to let him come to her. She didn't want him to feel pressured just because his two teammates had already jumped her. Of course, she would send him a few seductive 'come hither' motions disguised by a wink and a seductive sway of the hips. It was all about discretion.

Once they finally reached the boat yard, Laetus flashed the guard her ticket along with a charming smile and she was accepted onto the boat just like that.

 ** _"Do you smell that?"_** Ven asked Spero from his position atop a wooden chair. Said lucario was too busy staring at his trainers ass as she socialized with another trainer to hear him. Ven couldn't blame him, though. Their girl did have a fantastic backside.

 ** _"Spero!"_** Ven hissed, finally getting the fighting types attention. He reluctantly looked up at the absol with clear irritation. **_"What do you want?"_**

The relationship between the lucario and the absol had improved dramatically ever since the previous night. Spero had much more respect for the dark type and vice versa.

 ** _"Don't you what me. Do you smell that or not?"_**

Spero took a quick whiff of the air, only to immediately clamp both paws over his nose in disgust. **_"Eww, the hell is that?"_**

Ven shook his head. " ** _I'm not totally sure, but it's coming from..."_** His ruby eyes scanned the entire room, eventually landing on an elegant looking glaceon. **_"...Her."_**

The two gave each other odd looks. Spero spoke up. **_"You don't think she's..."_** Ven finished for him. **_"In heat? Yes, she must be. I mean, look at the way she's rubbing all over that mightyena."_** And, just to be sure, the two males looked around at the other males in the room. Sure enough, the majority of them were going crazy trying to find the source of the hormonal scent.

 ** _"I don't get it. Why is everyone else attracted to that? It smells like skunktank and garbage truck juice."_** Despite how rude it sounded, Ven had to agree with the steel type. That shit was rank. The two pokemon moved closer to their trainer once the female ice type finally noticed their presence.

Laetus looked down, surprised. She had been chatting with a cute guy she had met upon boarding the ship (who she unfortunately couldn't find any interest in), when her pokemon suddenly pressed against her legs, as if nervous. She had been about to ask them what was wrong when she smelt it. Her aura flared slightly, invisible to all except for her lucario. It was a heavenly smell, one that made her horny. Her eyes scanned the room in search of the source.

A glaceon, sitting next to the legs of a girl that must have been her trainer. Laetus looked around some more, checking to see if the smell was actually coming from something else and found nothing. So it was the glaceon.

Alarmed, the girl grabbed her lucario around the wrist, excused herself from her new acquaintance, recalled her absol, and quickly made her way towards her room. But before she could make it, she was stopped by another trainer- a tall man with sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes. Or rather, she bumped into him in her haste.

"Oops, my bad-"

"What the hell?" The guy growled, spinning around and grabbing Laetus's arm. Spero frowned, tensing.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" He demanded, and a growl rose in Speros throat at the disrespectful way his trainer was being treated. Laetus immediately glowered back.

"If you were actually listening, you would have heard me apologizing already. Now, you placing your hands on me is one step too far. Release me, or we will have problems, rest assured." Laetus was no one to be messed with, despite her tolerant, easy going nature. She would admit her wrongs when it was due, but she had zero tolerance for unnecessary and uncalled for words and actions. Now was no different.

The guys face reddened. "You-you bitch!" He spluttered, now attracting a small crowd. "Why, thank you." Laetus retorted calmly. And to think this all could have been prevented if the guy would just shut up and stop overreacting. Spero agreed wholeheartedly with the thought.

"You, me, battle field. Now!" She would go, just to get him to shut the hell up.

They had to get off the boat to battle, as a staff member had insisted. Apparently, they had had too many damages done to the ship to keep allowing trainers to duke it out on board. At the battle field, a crowd of trainers gathered around to watch the upcomimg fight.

"Does three on three sound good to you?" Laetus asked, grabbing a pokeball off her belt.

"Whatever helps you, bitch," The rude guy spat. "I'm going to destroy you anyway."

Laetus just shrugged, unaffected, and tossed the pokéball in her hand out to tge field. Ven appeared, stretching his legs and shaking out his fur.

 ** _"Ugh. The hell was that for, Lali?"_** The absol demanded, glaring at his trainer. Said female shook her head discreetly, nodding at the man across the field.

Ven blinked. The nameless trainer laughed mockingly. "Ha, an absol. How pathetic can you get? I'll knock that creature into the next century,"

He then proceeded to throw a gold pokéball onto the field. "Destroy them, Jaws!"

A startling roar burst through the air.

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just wanted to get the chapter posted ASAP.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Improv Battle

**Mature content. Read at own risk.**

The massive gabite snarled from across the field. Ven blanched.

" **Uh… Laetus?"**

"Yes, Ven?"

" **Whats go** i **ng on?"**

"We're in a battle, Ven."

Just then, the gabite launched forward on his trainers command, slashing at Ven with a glowing green claw. Said absol yelped in surprise and barely scrambled out of the way of the Dragon Claw.

" **A little warning would have been nice!"** He yelled, ducking under a swinging tail and retaliating with a Night Slash. Laetus, eyes on the pokédex screen, ignored the small crowds snickering and called to her pokemon.

"Look, Ven. I know this isn't really new to you, but you have to follow my orders to a T!"

" **WHAT?"**

Just then, the opposite trainer smirked and called out, "Just finish it, Gabite. Magnitude!"

"Dammit, Ven, Dark Pulse on the _ground!"_

" **If you wanted to be in charge…"** the dark type said teasingly as he did as he was told and launched himself into the air via Dark Pulse, effectively dodging the trembling earth. " **All you had to do was ask."**

Spero sighed. " **Focus, man."**

"Finally. Alright, now Ice Beam on the ground- cover the field!"

" **Okay…"** with a brief moment of concentration, a frozen beam shot out of Vens mouth, spreading instantly as soon as it touched the ground. The gabite backed away instantly, much to the irritation of his trainer. A larger crowd was slowly gathering to watch the interesting fight.

" **Not that I don't appreciate the breathing room or anything, but why didn't I just hit the dragon?"**

Without answering his question, Laetus issued another order. "Now, low power Flamethrower on the ground beneath you!"

" **...What?"**

" _ **Just do it!"**_ Laetus and Spero snapped in unison.

With haste, Ven aimed his flaming mouth at the ground. Gabite was starting to finally get over his fear of ice as he slowly advanced, eyes still on the frozen earth.

The ice melted slowly under Vens feet. At this point, Laetus called out, "Now _dig!"_

Despite not knowing the move, Ven was able to use his claws to dig into the earth, with almost as much effectiveness of the actual move. The opposing trainer barked out a laugh.

"Really? Are you seriously that dumb? Gabite, Magnitude!"

"Ven, _up_!"

The absol exploded out of the ground at her command, and while he was in the air, Gabite was mid- quake when Ven received another instruction.

"Ice Beam!"

Gabite couldn't have avoided the attack if he tried. The ice, shattered and melting from his attack, had left mud in its place. Gabites feet were stuck deep in the mud as the icy ray struck him square in the back. Ven, landing in the mud, glared at his mate as the dragon and ground type slowly collapsed.

" **That… was** _ **not**_ **cool, woman! I'm all dirty now!"**

"Dont worry. I'll be sure to reward you accordingly later," Laetus said with a wink. _That_ shut him up.

It was then that the asshole trainer across the field seemed to realise what just happened.

"No! I refuse!" He screamed, stomping across the muddy field to Laetus's side, not even recalling his pokémon. "I refuse to accept losing to-to a _girl! I was supposed to win!"_

He took another step closer to her, and that's when her pokémon snapped. Spero stepped in front of her and Ven moved in front of Spero. Spero wore an intimidating glare and Ven bore his teeth. He took an unsure step back.

At this point, the watching crowd was thoroughly interested in the rising drama, hoping that all the aggression shown would lead to another interesting battle. It looked like it would, too. There was silence, but it was so uncomfortable and tense that Laetus could hear the fainted gabites breathing.

Then, just as she was about to speak, a voice cut through the silence, ringing with authority.

"Alright! That's enough, break it up, break it up!"

The crowd scattered like a bag of dropped marbles, and the blonde trainer scowled one last time in Laetus's direction before recalling his pokémon and running back to the boat. Laetus just sighed and smiled apologetically at the officer Jenny glaring at the ground.

Laetus sighed, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her dripping body. She dried, then donned a matching lacy black bra and panty set.

She blow dried her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. Opening the door, she sauntered out into her temporary room, in her towel. Spero was lying in one of the beds, fast asleep, and Ven was messing around with the tv remote. Ares was passed out on the floor.

Laetus smiled; looked like it would be easy pickings for the night. Walking up behind her absol, she admired his lean powerful form once more, but this time much less subtler. Once she was directly behind him, she leaned forward and shut off the tv. Ven spun around, coming face to chest with his human mate. He was instantly erect as her towel slowly fell to reveal more skin. Before it completely dropped, however, she paused to put her finger over her lips in a 'shhh' motion. He groaned quietly.

Now clad in nothing but her underwear, Laetus pushed Ven on his back and straddled him, her clothed crotch resting just above his bulging sheath. He squirmed and whined.

"Shhh. Let's play the quiet game, and if you're really good, you get to come, alright?" Ven swallowed thickly and nodded. He barely resisted the urge to pin her down and fuck her as she turned around, still straddling him, and lowered her head to his red member.

He jolted in pleasure as she slowly ran her tongue up the length of his penis, wrapping her lips around the tip sucking lightly. Then, she quickly bobbed her head lower, taking him all the way down her throat, before just as quickly pulling back up and starting the whole process again. That move had Ven nearly cumming instantly.

"Uh-uh, good boys only come when they are told. Aren't you a good boy?" His evil mate said softly, giving him a look over her shoulder. Not trusting himself to speak, Ven just nodded weakly. "Good boy."

Then, as if the previous torture wasn't enough, she leaned down and started licking all around the base of his shaft, running her tongue over his balls. Then she started to massage his still covered knot, causing him to whimper silently and thrust upwards into her mouth. She smirked and pulled back.

Instead of reprimanding him like he expected, Laetus swooped back down and pushed him all the way down her throat, even further than last time. He came instantly.

Laetus swallowed every drop of his seed, only pulling back when Ven had stopped thrusting the rest down her throat. She smiled as she licked his retreating member clean, finally rolling off of him. Panting with exhaustion, Ven asked, "What about you?"

Laetus simply grinned. "This wasn't about me. It was for you. I did tell you I would reward _you_ , didn't i?" Ven glared, energy renewed. Laetus blanched.

" **I don't think so."**

And without further ado, he pounced on his trainer, pinning her to the floor. He grinned at her nervous face and lowered his head to between her legs, shredding the fabric of her lace panties.. " **Now, be a good girl and come for me."**


	9. Chapter Nine: Registration

Ares snorted.

 _Seriously._

 **"Do** **you** **seriously** **expect** **me** **to** **believe** **all** **that**?" This pokémon was strange, telling him such a ridiculous story and expecting him to believe it.

 _Yes_. _I mean,_ _you are after all a zorua, you're a pretty smart species if you ask me. But I guess I was wrong..._ the abra, whose name Ares had forgotten, simply shrugged before slumping mid-air. Ares frowned.

"Mao!"

Ares looked to the side at the shout, seeing a tall, intimidating teenage girl, wearing dark rimmed glasses that somehow prevented him from pinpointing her exact eye color. It was like every time he tried to look at her eyes, he could see them and see she had eyes, but he couldn't really see them. His brain seemed to muddle and refuse to cooperate as he tried to notice her eye color. He could see, however, that her long dirty blonde hair was made up in a messy bun that somehow still managed to look professional.

The abra immediately seemed to blanch as he floated a bit higher in the air.

 _U_ - _uh_ , _Sky_ , _I_ _swear_ _I_ _can_ _explain_ -

"You idiot! You imbecile! You-you…" It was then that she noticed Ares there, who was awkwardly admiring the wall. She glowered. Ares' ears flattened.

 _"Scram_."

He didn't need to be told twice.

OoO

Ven had been sitting by himself, minding his own business underneath the massive oak tree outside of Professor Elms lab, when he was attacked.

Okay, not literally.

A white blur slammed into him, followed shortly by an irate looking dark furred meowth appearing out of nowhere. Reacting on instinct, Ven threw his 'attacker' off, and began powering a Psycho Cut, jumping forward. Suddenly, he was intercepted by the dark meowth, who was using a dark blade formed from some strange matter material to force him back.

The blur from before slashed through the middle of them before any more damage could be done.

 **"Now** , **now**. **No** **need** **for** **fighting** , **right**?" The meowth simply glared at the pokémon. Ven used this opportunity to get a good look at his attacker.

It was a shaymin.

Wait, what?

No matter how many times he looked, the result was always the same. This shaymin, however, was much odder looking than a normal one. She had the white fur, but her green spiked back was tipped with white. Her eyes were perfectly silver and gold colored. She held an insane grin on her face.

Before anything else could happen, Ven heard a familiar voice shout his name.

 **"Ven**! **C'mon**!"

He didn't need to be told twice.

OoO

Inside the lab, Laetus shifted awkwardly in her seat.

Elm sat across from her, tapping away at his computer, humming a cheerful tune.

"Aaand… Done!"

Elm handed her a leaf of paper from the printer beside him. Laetus smiled, half nervous, and half relieved. She was just about to look it over when she was tackled by a certain dark fox. Leaning against the table for support, she caught Ares and gave him a raised eyebrow look. He was shaking.

Before she could ask what happened, Spero came in through the back, where he had been training, with a weirded out looking Ven behind him. Elm saw these behaviors and immediately laughed.

"Must be Skylar and her gang," he mused, much to the confusion of the others. "Blonde, crazy eye thing, combat boots, really tall?" He said to Ares, who nodded. "Ninja meowth, probably a crazy shaymin?" This time it was Vens turn to nod.

"Ah, then that leaves…"

Just then, a mightyena burst into the room. He looked around, let out a short, irritated bark, before turning and sprinting back out.

"...him. Well, no matter. You're all done here, the process is complete. Congratulations, Laetus Rose Vier. You are now a registered pokémon Trainer, and are therefore eligible for a lot more things. I still don't know where you got the pokédex from, but if we're being honest it really doesn't matter. Congratulations, again!"

OoO

 **"So, you're telling me an important experiment escaped from the lab, about a week ago?"**

Ares nodded in response to Vens question.

Spero was _busy_ with Laetus in the shower, and Ares, still not knowing of his teams activities, had tried to peek in. Ven saved the day by drawing the zorua away with a few questions that eventually led to a whole story. One the absol wasn't so sure he believed. But, then again...

 **"Okay, then."**

Ares was startled. **"Okay?! You mean you actually believe that malarkey?"**

Ven shrugged, jumping up to stretch on the bed and end the conversation once he heard the shower stop in the bathroom.

 **"Yep."**

 **"But why?"** Ares demanded, following him up.

 **"Why not?"** Was Vens smooth retort. Ares opened his mouth for a second, then closed it again.

OoO

Somewhere else, a larger than average espeon ducked into an alleyway.

He shook out his lavender fur, dirtied by his earlier activities. He jumped up onto a crate, then up to a window ledge, then finally down to a clean wooden floor.

He had found this place, abandoned, during his first week of freedom. It had been disgusting, molding, with dust and rattata everywhere. Him, being as OCD as he was, cleaned every last corner within a few hours of him finding the place. He still wasn't sure exactly where he was, but he had a few theories, mostly from loud travelers he found outside.

Settling into his soft mattress (stolen, of course), he relaxed against the sheets and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, his ruby gem glowed brightly, and he was brought into a vision.

 _He was... somewhere._

 _It was definitely a room of sorts. By looking around for a few seconds he could see that there was an absol lying across the legs of a human girl. A zorua was laying on a pillow, and a lucario was sitting in the wide window sill, staring out at the moonlit sky._

 _He only managed to look a little closer at the human before his head started to spin. He stumbled a bit, bumping into a table, which caused the lucarios head to jerk around, but the espeon was already gone._

He jumped up with a gasp.

 **"What the hell was that?"** More importantly, _who_ was that human? He didn't get any of the normal brain waves he got from a human from her. They were... altered. Like an aura guardian, but nothing like an actual guardian. She was something else entirely. He was wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about the not-human human. His decision was made.

 **"Looks like I have to find her, now."**


	10. Chapter Ten: Union Cave

_**Zoroark, the illusion fox pokémon. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery.**_ _**Stories say those who tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished.**_

 _ **Ability: Illusion**_

 _ **Known Moves: Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Faint Attack, Snarl, Fury Swipes.**_

 _ **Note: The coloration of this pokémon suggests it may be shiny.**_

Laetus grinned widely at her new zoroark.

" **How does it feel?"** Ven asked, genuinely curious. He couldn't evolve so he had to live it through someone. Ares flexed his claws, and suddenly their surroundings changed to match the middle of a forest. He smirked.

" **Awesome."**

As Ven continued to fire off question after question at the newly evolved dark type, Laetus was already plotting. How would she go about this? She refused to make the first move, but there was no way in hell that she would stop him if he tried anything. Maybe she could start by being less inconspicuous about her relations with Ven and Spero…

And of course, this made her think back to two nights prior, when she finally had her one on one time with her lucario…

 **_.Flashback._**

Laetus and her pokémon had stopped for the night at the Cherrygrove city pokécenter. She had went straight for the shower, claiming to feel dirty after her long day.

It was when she had her clothes off and was in the shower already that she heard the door open slightly. Then it shut, and she heard the click of the lock. She wasn't worried, she knew her pokémon would never let a creep into the bathroom with her. So she was hardly surprised when the glass door slid open and a certain lucario stepped in. Laetus smiled.

"Well aren't you just a little closet pervert," she teased, unashamed at her nakedness as she stepped forward to stand directly in front of him. Spero laughed slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her wet chest flush against his. His chest spike rested just above her breasts, so it was a relatively comfortable position.

" **What can I say? It's impossible to just sit out there while you're in** _ **here,**_ **naked and wet…"** He then proceeded to push his human mate against the tiled wall. The showering water sprayed against his back. " **Jump."**

Laetus did so, her feet leaving the ground only to be caught by Speros paws and wrapped around his waist. She tilted her head back, allowing him access to her exposed throat. She had found her pokémon loved to mark her, and she had no qualms against it as her lucarion nipped and licked her neck, leaving red marks every where he bit. She moaned out loud, arching her back off the wall and rubbing her hardened nipples against his wet fur.

While Laetus was distracted by his mouth, she didn't notice Spero angling his hips back until she felt his tip at her entrance. Without warning he thrust forward, the water mixing with her juices and lubing the way quite a bit. Laetus squealed, grinding down onto Speros hard length as he thrusted roughly…

 **._Flashback End_.**

" _ **Laetus!"**_

"Huh?"

She snapped out of her daze with a start, only to find both dark types staring at her oddly.

"What?"

" **I said, do you know where Spero went?"**

Laetus looked around; their surroundings had returned to the Union Cave. Sure enough, Spero was nowhere to be found. "Oh, yeah. He's running a few errands for me. Don't worry, he'll be back with us by Azalea Town."

Then, before anything more could be said, a red blur shot forward out of nowhere, slamming into Laetus's chest. She fell on her ass in surprise as the warm pokemon nuzzled deep into her cleavage. Before she could react, the creature on top of her was suddenly turned into a familiar red light as a pokéball appeared in its place. It shook three times then clicked.

"Oh, finally! I've been chasing that one for days…" a hand then reached down to snatch the pokéball off her lap, and she looked up into a pair of sea green eyes.

"Sorry about that," the guy said, pulling Laetus up from the ground. "He's such a troublemaker, and even harder to capture. But I did it at last."

"Right," Laetus said, looking down at an annoyed Ven briefly before looking back up. "Im Laetus. And you are…?"

"Bryan," Bryan supplied, polishing his new pokéball.

"Well, Bryan… it was nice meeting you, and your… nice pokémon, but i-"

"Hey, how about a battle?" Bryan interrupted, already reaching for a pokéball. Laetus sighed. "Sure. Two on two, since my third is out."

"Cool, Lycanroc!"

A brown and white wolf like pokemon burst out of the ball, looking annoyed and looking like he was contemplating a nap. Laetus looked to Ares. "You wanna go?"

" **I somehow doubt this guy is even serious, but sure."**

Laetus and Ares stood still, waiting for their opponent to make a move first. It was a mutually liked battle strategy between her and her pokemon. Ven jumped up onto a rock and lay down. Bryan looked excited.

"Alright, Lycanroc! Use-"

The wolf pokemon promptly lay on his belly and yawned. He then proceeded to blatantly look Laetus up and down, nodding appreciatively at the end. Bryan face palmed. "Dammit… it's fine, I can beat her with only one pokémon… Lycanroc, return!"

Laetus simply frowned, and Ares yawned. Was this guy serious?

"Go, Vivillon!"

And then he sent out… a butterfly.

"Bug Buzz!"

"When she's close, Flamethrower," Laetus instructed, stepping back to avoid being hit by a stray attack. Suddenly, the butterfly split into several different copies of herself. They all came forward at once, all charging the same attack. Ares froze, flames licking the corners of his mouth as he stared at all the copies.

Laetus frowned as Ares was hit hard with the extra effective bug attack. He stumbled back, retaliating with a point blank Flamethrower, which was blocked by a Protect shield.

" **Damn. Butterfly's got claws, it seems,"** Ven commented from his rock. Ares shot him a dirty look, barely dodging an Infestation attack.

"Ares, Illusion!" Called Laetus.

And suddenly, the world around them melted away to nothingness. Ares and Vivillon were surrounded by black. Vivillon suddenly dropped to the ground, unable to move, see, hear, or think. Ares smiled at his handiwork, dropping the illusion around them.

"Woah… what did your zoroark do to my Vivillon?!" Bryan yelled, rushing over to check his pokémon.

" **What** _ **did**_ **you do, anyway?"** Ven asked as he, Laetus, and Ares snuck away from the panicking trainer.

" **Just temporarily stole her senses. Don't worry, it's only for a few minutes."**

Laetus facepalmed.

"Well, let's just get out of this cave before he sues me."


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Travelling Cats

The espeon sighed heavily as he looked up at the list of flights for the airport.

He had been up for days, trying to find the best way to go about hunting the not-human human. He, of course, had to pinpoint his own location first, before he started trying to find someone else. He had learned he was in a place called Sinnoh. He wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten there, but if he had to guess he would say it was from the boat he had snuck onto when he first escaped the lab.

' _Now, from what I can gather, my quarry is somewhere in… actually, I have no idea where she is…'_ he realized silently to himself. What could he do? He was far too determined to just give up on his search. That… _vision_ came to him for a reason, so he was inclined to believe he was supposed to find her.

" **Augh, Sky, don't you want some ice cream or something? I know I do,"** Now, normally he wouldn't care about a random pokemons words, but it was an oddly colored shaymin that spoke, from her place on a tall girl's shoulder. He found himself listening with rapt attention, stealthily following the girl from a distance as he listened in.

The human ignored the shaymin, but an abra he hadn't spoke instead. " **You know we're here for a reason, Sera. Besides, if you really wanted ice cream then you wouldn't have ran off and started trouble with that girls absol in Johto."**

" **But that was your fault anyway, Mao!"** The shaymin protested. " **If you hadn't told Zëllra that-"**

"Shut up," the human spoke coldly. The two bickering pokémon fell silent, and the espeon stopped walking.

" **Johto?"**

He hadn't realised he had spoken the word aloud. He didn't care, though. The two pokémon had said something about a girls _absol_ in Johto. He saw an absol _and_ a girl in his vision.

Coincidence? He thought not.

He was always taught to follow his instincts, to always go with that first gut feeling. Plus, he needed to check everywhere. Why not start with Johto?

Looked like he would be hitting Johto soon.

OoO

Spero was waiting outside of the pokémon center when Laetus arrived in Azalea, Ares at her side and Ven sleeping in his pokéball. He was also holding a plastic case full of apricorns.

"Thanks a million, lover," Laetus said with a cheeky wink and an innocent peck on the cheek (they did have an audience, after all) as she took the case from him. "Now we can get better balls."

Ares snickered (the whole 'lover' remark flew right over his head) at his teammates annoyed look, drawing the attention to himself.

" **You evolved."** It wasn't a question but Ares responded anyway with a grin. He didn't quite get the response he was expecting when all the lucario did was exchange a knowing look with his trainer.

"Well, let's head over to the pokéball makers place," Laetus said happily. As she and Spero turned to start walking, she looked back at Ares and winked. "You coming?"

Now, call Ares crazy but he was sure there was a double meaning behind that seemingly simple question.

OoO

" **So, you got a trainer?"**

The espeon was startled when another espeon, this one a bright, radioactive green, spoke to him out of the blue. The espeon fluffed his fur indignantly. " **Of course I do, why would you ask such a thing?"** The espeon internally winced at how thick he was laying it. The other espeon simply shrugged, glancing through the doorway they were standing in to the room full of trainers.

" **Oh, no reason in particular… except the fact you came on this boat alone, not to mention i'm not getting any thoughts of a trainer from you."**

The espeon glared and automatically thought of the not-human human.

" **Who would that be? Your trainer?"** The other espeon lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned in. " **Your** _ **mate?"**_

The espeon growled, straightening his posture as he opened his mouth. " **Look…"**

" **You may call me Haru."**

" **Right, Haru. Okay, look,** _ **Haru.**_ **I don't think it's any of** _ **your**_ **business what I'm doing here. So why don't you run along, back to your precious tra-"**

" **You are not a real espeon,"** Haru interrupted, tilting his head to the side as he circled the agitated espeon in front of him. Haru flicked his tail. " **You are… something else."**

" **What gave you the first clue?"** The espeon snapped, getting impatient.

" **No need to lose your temper, child. I can help you find your destined mate, if you'd prefer that over blind searching."**

Now _that_ caught the espeons interest. He had boarded the boat in hopes of getting to Johto, and instead he found… this fucking weirdo. Who could read his mind. And was offering to help him find his _destined mate,_ whatever that was. Though, something Inside him said that it was the not-human human girl he had been on his way to search for. He didn't really care that she was human (or rather, _not_ human), as fate was fate, and fighting against it over something as silly as species was stupid. He didn't get why pokephilia was looked down upon. Pokémon were intelligent creatures, mostly on par with humans and some even smarter than humans. So it didn't matter to him that his mate was to be a human shaped female.

" **I accept your offer,"** the espeon said after a round of thinking. Haru smiled. " **Good. I've been wanting to try out my new ability."**

OoO

Laetus huffed as she broke the last pokéball.

"There," she said to her pokémon, who were sitting in a half circle around her legs. "You are now wild pokémon."

" **Cool, can I have the moon ball?"** Ven asked excitedly from the chair he had jumped into. Spero threw the requested ball at him and he was sucked in and captured without a fight.

Laetus then captured Ares in a fast ball. She turned to Spero.

"I've got just the ball for you," she said, holding up a love ball. "But of course, you have to work for it."

" **I would never expect to not have to work,"** the lucario teased, stepping closer to wrap his trainer in a seemingly innocent hug. He slowly started nibbling in her ear.

Before they could get much farther, however, there was a banging on the door.


	12. Chaptet Twelve: Dog Bites

Laetus pushed Spero back a bit and smoothed down her hair, before answering the door.

"What?" She snapped as she opened it, irritated at the interruption. She then paled once she saw who was there.

Bryan glared daggers at the teenage girl standing in the doorway.

"... Sup."

"Hmph. Believe it or not, i'm not here for a social call or- Arceus forbid- a _rematch._ I'm here because my Lycanroc is missing."

"Any idea where he was last?" Laetus asked, crossing her bare arms.

"In his pokéball," Bryan replied, his eyes following the length of her exposed legs.

"And you're bothering me about it because…?" Laetus inquired, leaning against the door frame with an annoyed look on her face.

Bryan gave her a look. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm asking everybody."

Laetus promptly closed the door on his face.

OoO

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" a tired and very horny Laetus demanded to her lucario, who was currently dragging her through the woods behind the pokémon center.

" **Yeah, I was** ** _trying_** **to enjoy my new ball. What gives?"** Ares added his own two cents worth of complaints, before being silenced by a look from Spero.

" **Because it's the right thing to do,"** a bored Ven droned robotically, mimicking his fighting type team mates earlier words when he had dragged everybody out of their balls and insisted upon searching for the missing rock type.

" **That sounds so-"**

" **Let's split up,"** Spero suggested, cutting off Ares' next complaint. Laetus perked up at this. Maybe she could finally get some release after all… Arceus, she was horny.

OoO

 _There she was, the not-human human again. She was alone this time, searching through some woods for… something. The espeon couldn't really tell. So, instead, he followed her._ _He remembered from last time that he could be seen and most definitely be heard in this form._ _He took the opportunity to admire his Destined Mate. She was human, obviously, which really didn't matter. She was all legs and hips and had a fantastic backside. He couldn't see her face from his position behind her, and from what he could see, he really wanted to see the rest._ _He never really thought of human women in this way before… but then again, he_ ** _was_** _born and raised in a lab. He never really had put much thought into stuff like that- never had the time._ _But now… now, he had a mate. Sure, she didn't know of his existence_ ** _yet,_** _but he was working his hardest towards the goal of recognition._ _He could see it now… they would meet, face to face, and he would-_

" _Dammit, where Is that blasted dog?" He heard his mate mutter._ _It was then that the familiar dizziness washed over him, and he felt himself stumbling just as a bright light covered his vision._

Espeon blinked, staring down at a relaxed Haru as both their gems stopped glowing. " **That's a pretty cool parlor trick,"** the espeon commented finally, indicating towards Haru's light blue gem.

The green espeon simply yawned and flicked his tail. ' _I try,'_ was his dry response, and the espeon was startled to find the voice being projected into his head instead of being spoken aloud.

' _What did you see?'_ " **I saw… well, her,"** the purple espeon admitted, eyes gaining a faraway look that filled Haru with slight amusement. " **I don't think I can wait much longer, I want her, and I want her soon."**

' _Fret not, young one,'_ Haru replied cryptically. ' _I have a solution. Trust me, and I will grant your request.'_ His eyes flashed as he peered back into the dining hall of the ship. The purple espeon inclined his head. " **I would hope so. You somehow triggering my vision has convinced me of your skill, so you should make haste in your administrations."**

' _Of course. I'll start by telling you that your prize currently rests in the Johto region…'_

OoO

"This is pointless," Laetus said to herself as she walked around the wooded area. "Completely stupid."

" **Talking to yourself?"** Laetus spun around, looking up and meeting the curious, amused gold eyes of the very pokémon she had been searching for.

"No, just driving myself insane with the need to…" she stopped herself before she could reveal too much, surprised at the way she had let her tongue slip so easily.

This didn't deter Lycanroc, however. " **The need to what?"** He asked with narrowed eyes, sitting up a little straighter and holding himself under just the right amount of light to make himself look more appealing. He was presenting himself to this human, but he wasn't sure exactly why. She was hot, yes, but that still didn't explain the near uncontrollable urge to… well, for lack of a better term, jump on the female.

"Actually, aren't you supposed to be with your trainer?" Laetus switched tactics, going on the offensive in hopes of distracting the male lycan.

No such luck, it seemed. " **I do this regularly, to get away from the so called team. I don't know why the idiot that calls himself a trainer is freaking out about it now, but… I digress,"** he tilted his head, pinning Laetus with his sharp gaze. She watched with a sort of attracted fascination as his muscles bunched up then sprung, allowing him to jump easily from the rock to the ground. " **I do believe I asked you a question, am I right?"**

Laetus smirked, suddenly feeling confident as the dog like pokémon began to circle her like a predator. If she were being honest, that simple action had much more effect on her then she would have liked to admit. "And what, pray tell, are you going to do if I ignore you?"

" **Well… back where I'm from, I was the alpha male of my own pack,"** was his low response from somewhere behind her. She didn't dare turn around- this was actually pretty exciting. " **And, as per tradition, the alpha male is to be treated with honesty and respect…"**

A pause, then another low growl.

" **Not to mention he gets whatever female he wants."** Then he pounced.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Banter

**"Oh my Arceus, I am so sorry,"** said the lycanroc to the naked female beside him. **"I have no idea what came over me."**

That was technically a lie; he knew _some_ of what the hell he was thinking when he fucked the human. Sure, it was all mostly horny thoughts, but he still could figure out what had happened. To an extent, of course.

 **"I mean, I just saw you and then I caught your scent, and then I was just..."** he motioned vaguely towards the air. **"Gone."**

"Oh, it's fi-ine," Laetus said honestly as she sat up and reached for her shorts, which were a few feet away. Her hair was a mess, full of leaves and twigs, and her legs felt like jello. "Totally fine."

 **"Are you sure?"** he asked unsurely. Despite his question, however, the mere sight of her bending over to grab her clothes was enough to have him hard and wanting again. He layed down in the leaves.

"Geeze, dude, how many times do I have to say that it's fine?" She was exasperated as she slipped her tank top over her head. "I'm a poképhile, it's what I do." Then she winked. Okay, he could sort of believe that. He smelt Pokémon all over her, and not in the way he smelt it on other humans, either.

 **"Laetus! Lattie!"** A voice called out, just as Lycanroc was about to respond. Laetus raised a sculpted brow.

 **"Lattie?"**

"I'm not too sure either. It does have a nice ring to it, though."

 **"Yeah, I like it."** '

Lattie' had just finished shimmying in her shorts up when she was tackled down by a red blur. A certain absol followed with an annoyed look on his face.

 **"I thought I told you to stop running off? It's annoying as hell..."**

"Huh...?" Lattie took the opportunity to look down and see exactly who'd been tackling her, and was met by the rust colored curls of a vulpix stuck under her chin.

"Hey!" Bryan called as he, too, rushed into the area. "I heard you found my-"

He then noticed Lycanroc, who had been steadily inching closer to Laetus. "Lycanroc!"

"How did you know where...?" Lattie wanted to know. Her absol simply winked at her, and she immediately understood. "Oh..."

Meanwhile, Lycanroc was snapping his teeth at Bryan, who had been trying to return him, only to fail miserably every time. The vulpix on Lattie's chest was getting a little too comfortable, so the trainer pushed him off.

"Hey," she said to Bryan, who was keeping his distance from his rock type. "This guy yours?"

Bryan finally seemed to notice what was going on. "Oh, yeah. Return, Vulpix."

 **"But I want to play with the sexy human some more!"** Vulpix whined sadly, ears flattening against his head as he was struck by the red beam and returned.

Lattie shrugged, then stood up. Ven rubbed up against her legs like a delcatty. She chuckled and rubbed behind his scythe, causing him to practically melt.

"Whelp, that's my cue to leave," Lattie said boredly as she and her absol began to walk away. Lycanroc stared after her longingly.

OoO

Ares and Spero were waiting in front of the Pokémon center when Laetus returned.

"Aww, can't I just get one hour of sleep?" she whined as Spero pointed to the gate leading to Ilex Forest.

 **"No way,** **baby girl. We've got to make it to Goldenrod by sundown or else..."** Ven shivered at his own thoughts. **"Or else we might miss the free Radio Cards. We cannot let that happen."**

Laetus let out a giggle as she and her Pokémon started walking. "You sure love your radio talk shows, ain't that right baby?"

 **"Hell yeah. They're oddly soothing and not to mention often amusing to listen to."**

While Ven and Lattie bantered back and forth, Ares couldn't help but wonder. _'Baby girl? Baby? I wonder if...'_ he risked a glance at the now quarreling pair, then shook his head rapidly. _'Hah, no way. It's probably just a friendship thing. Totally platonic_ ,' he tried to convince himself.

Meanwhile, Spero just watched his teammate mentally argue with himself with an unnoticeable smirk. He caught Lattie's eye and gave a subtle nod. She looked rather excited as she continued to talk with Ven.

OoO

 **"Are we there yet?"**

 **"No, Ven. We are not there yet."** **"How about now? Are we there now?"**

"No, Ven. We are _still_ in this forsaken forest."

 **"... How about now?"**

 **"No, now shut up before I make it so you can never sleep again."**

Ares' threat seemed to have quite the effect on his fellow dark type, as the absol shut up immediately.

 **"... How abou-"**

"Oh look!" Laetus exclaimed, cutting off another potential argument. "The end of this damned forest!"

All heads snapped over to stare with joy at the exit gate. Ven was the first one to move.

 **"Last one out is a rotten magikarp!"** And then he broke into a sprint. Spero rolled his eyes but ran after him, not before giving Laetus and Ares a look of course.

"Hm. What a child," Laetus said finally, beginning to walk with the shiny zoroark alongside her.

 **"Hah, I wonder where he gets that from?"** said zoroark taunted, which earned him a swift smack upside the head. **"Ow. Wait, that _was_ supposed to hurt, right?"**

"I don't know, would you like for it to hurt?" Laetus said instinctively, accidentally slipping a bit of seduction into her tone. She laughed, nervously, in an attempt to play it off. "I mean, that wasn't nearly my full strength."

Great, now Ares was looking at her weirdly. Before he could say anything about her earlier comment, Laetus broke out in a sprint.

"We're being left in the dust. Race ya there!"

Ares sighed, but ran after her anyway. Looks like he would have to wait a little longer for those answers.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Jealousy

"Welcome to the Pokémon daycare! For a mere one hundred dollars a day, we watch and raise your Pokémon expertly. Would you like to drop one off?"

Laetus half shrugged. Then she looked over at her Pokémon.

"Any of you want to stick around here? You could probably-"

"No," Ven interrupted. "No thank you."

Laetus shrugged once more before turning back to the old man. "Well, you heard the absol. Thanks for the offer though. Anyway, we were just wondering if you could point us in the direction of Goldenrod City?"

The old man nodded cheerily. "Sure do! If you just walk straight from here and then take a right, then walk straight for a little longer and you should make it by noon."

Laetus was about to respond when she was interrupted by a loud shout.

"GRANDPA!"

An attractive boy with black bangs flopping across the top of his gold eyes came sprinting down the dusty trail toward the old man and Laetus.

"Ah, Ethan!" The old man exclaimed as the boy stopped in front of them, panting and adjusting his black and gold hat. 'It's so good to see you again, its like you just stopped visiting us ever since you became-"

"Aha, grandpa, you're just over exaggerating," 'Ethan' cut in nervously, shooting a quick glance at Laetus. "I visit you."

"If you say so," the old man said suspiciously. "At any rate, I'm sure you're grandmother would just love to see you again.'

"Hey, grandpa, you gonna introduce me to this lovely lady you got here?" Ethan asked, now finally looking directly at Laetus. Ven and Spero stepped a little closer to their trainer while Ares just watched from the sidelines with his arms crossed.

"Actually-"

"-He doesn't know my name," Laetus finished. She held out a hand. "Laetus… Rose Vier. Nice to meet you."

Ethan smiled happily as he shook her hand. "I'm Ethan Gold, pleased to meet you!"

Ven barked. Laetus raised a brow at him before speaking. "This is Ven, the lucario is Spero, and the fox creeping around over there is Ares."

Ethan nodded. "That's cool, I've never seen one of these before." He then pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Ares. The dark type held still for Ethan to scan him.

Zoroark, the illusion fox Pokémon. Normally found in Unova.

"I wish I could get more information on him," Ethan commented.

"I could let you look at my pokedex, if you'd like," Laetus offered. Ethan flashed her an excited smile.

"Awesome! Maybe it can tell me how to catch one one for myself." He then proceeded to try and scan Ven.

Key word: Attempted.

The disaster Pokémon bared his teeth and growled threateningly the moment Ethan moved his pokedex towards him.

"Now, call me crazy, but I don't think that Pokémon likes you," Ethan's grandfather pointed out with a chuckle. Ven huffed.

"Isn't it obvious, old man?" The absol grumbled as he pressed against Laetus' legs and rubbed his head against them.

"Okay, then. What about your lucario? Is he well socialized?" Ethan asked before laughing slightly at his own joke. Spero tilted his head and narrowed his red eyes.

"Ethan! That was rude. Now, inside so your grandmother can see you, we've spent enough time dilly dallying," Ethan's grandpa intervened. Ethan pouted, before brightening.

"Oh, yeah! Do you have a pokegear? I'd like to exchange numbers, so we can get in touch any time!"

"No, sorry," Laetus said with a smile.

"Really? I can always buy you one-"

"Ethan!"

Ethan jumped. "Sorry, grandpa! I just keep on getting distracted, don't I?"

His grandpa nodded. "Now, inside. Or do I have to get Typhlosion to… persuade you?"

Ethan blanched. "Of course not." He shuddered at some thought. Then he turned to Laetus. "Sorry, but I have to go. See you around?"

"No," Ven snapped just as Laetus was saying, "Sure." Ven looked up at her with narrowed eyes. She looked at Ethan.

"Alright, then! Bye!"

Laetus and her Pokémon watched as the pair disappeared into the daycare. It was only a few moments after the door shut that Spero spoke up.

"You know damn well that you have a pokegear."

Laetus looked at her lucario with a faux surprised face. "Oh. Do I?"

"Yes, you do. And you know it."

"Hmmm, are you sure? It seems to have slipped my mind."

"You know what else seems to have slipped your mind?" Spero eyes took on a playful glint.

Laetus held back a naughty grin and looked at him innocently. "No. What would that be?"

"Me."

At that moment, the lucario snatched his trainer up by the waist and swung her around. She laughed and wiggled out of his grip. Landing on her feet, Laetus twisted out of her mates reach and laughed once more.

"You'll never catch me," she taunted before dodging another attempted grab by her lucario. Spero growled playfully before chasing after his mate- going slower than his max speed, of course. He had to give her at least a chance of escape.

While those two were playing around ahead, Ven and Ares walked behind at a slower pace, still keeping the lucario and their trainer in sight.

"Hey, Ven?" Ares asked. He was rewarded with an incline of his teammates head to show he was listening, even though his eyes were trained on the game of chase occurring ahead of them. Ares steeled his nerves and asked,

"Why did you mark Laetus?"

The question caused the absol to tense and look up at the zoroark in disbelief. "What?"

"When you were rubbing her legs. She may not have noticed, as well as the other humans, but I know what I saw. Marking is only reserved for what we see as our property, so why did you…?"

Ven laughed. "You mean you still haven't figured it out? Arceus you're naive."

"I resent that."

"Resent it all you want, its still the truth and the truth hurts. Though, it can also be a very… how shall I put this? Pleasurable revelation."

The illusion fox was totally lost. "I'm still confused."

Ven snickered at his friends puzzlement and started to walk ahead. "Just… pay attention. Observe her behavior, look a little closer between the seams. Nothing is ever as it seems. Remember that."

"Wiseass," Ares muttered to himself. But he did begin to think, and as he did that he watched Laetus and Spero, who were now tangled up together on the ground, a result of Spero managing to tackle and pin the female. Spero was being careful of his chest spike as Laetus flipped them over so she was on top, only for the lucario to flip their positions again. This went on for a while, and Ven was just watching in amusement from the sidelines.

"Nothing ever as it seems, huh…?" Ares mused.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Welcoming

**"First thing's first. You need a name,"** Haru the green espeon said to the not-espeon. They were still on the boat to Johto, though inside of Harus trainers room instead of in the doorway of the dining hall. The Espeon frowned.

" **Why would I need a name?"**

 _Because_ , Haru said patiently into The Espeons mind. _You will need something for your mate to identify you by._

The Espeon pondered this. He didn't really need a name, he thought, nor did he even care about any name that wasn't his mate's. But if Haru insisted… " **Fine** ," The Espeon sighed. " **What do you have in mind?"**

Haru smiled, a rare sight. _Something meaningful,_ he said. _How does Iyoku sound? It derives from the Japanese word Iyoku-tekina, which means ambitious. Iyoku by itself means motivated. Rather fitting, wouldn't you say?_

" **Sounds good,"** Iyoku said impatiently. He really didn't care what he was called. As long as his mate was able to recognize him on sight then he was perfectly fine.

Haru read his mind, only able to pick up on current thoughts (an odd occurrence, as usually Haru would be able to see everything. Yet another reason he suspected that the other Espeon wasn't even natural), and rolled his eyes. _Well, you have nothing to worry about, at least. We're almost arriving in Johto, and once we get there, i'll be sending you on your way to find your mate_.

Iyoku slumped over on the ground, feeling recklessly impatient. He forced himself to calm down.

Not long now.

OoO

Lycanroc stared at the female manetric lowered down in front of him. It would be so easy to just hop up and mount her, give her exactly what she was craving so badly… if only he could get it up.

Not that he had never found female canine Pokémon attractive before, it was just that he seriously couldn't bring himself to feel even the least bit excited. He stared at the females exposed slit, willing himself to feel even the slightest tingle in his loins, even the slightest urge to mate. He failed horrendously.

" **What the hell are you waiting for?"** The manetric demanded, standing up straight and turning to look at Lycanroc. " **Here I am, a willing female in heat, and you can't even act like a male and take what I'm serving?"**

Aha, and then there was that. Her scent should've been driving him up the wall and to the brink of insanity, and instead it smelt like something crawled up her ass and died. Suddenly self-conscious, Lycanroc snapped back "I'm just not interested, alright?"

The female 'humphed' and trotted haughtily away. Lycanroc layed down on the floor of the daycare area and pressed a paw to his forehead.

This was so strange. Females had been literally throwing pussy at him from the moment his trainer dropped him off, so he should have been in heaven. And yet, ever since the one time he had jumped the female human, Laetus… he shivered involuntarily, already feeling his tip poke out of his sheath. He shifted inconspicuously, not wanting any of the females to catch sight of his aroused state and take advantage.

" **Oh, so now you make your grand appearance?"** He grumbled to himself.

OoO

"Nice," Laetus muttered as she stared up at the gate to Goldenrod.

" **You're telling me. Hey, do you think they'll give us a Radio Card for free?"** Ven asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

Spero just shook his head. " **It is highly unlikely."**

"Well, we'll never know until we find out," Laetus decided, beginning to walk through the gate. Her three pokemon followed after.

The moment they stepped in, however, a frazzled woman with brown hair rushed over to them. "Excuse me," she said pleadingly. "Have you seen a combuskin running around?"

"No," Laetus replied, remembering what a combusken looked like. "Why, what happened?"

The woman ran a hand through her hair. "Well, he's part of the Pokéathlon Example Pokemon, and he ran off somewhere around here. And since he has the ability Speed Boost, he just keeps getting faster and harder to catch every minute. If you see him, can you please grab him and return him? His name is Volcan."

Laetus looked at her Pokémon. "Sure. I'm sure we can find him."

"Oh, thank you! Now, if you'll excuse me…" then the woman ran off.

Laetus smiled. "Alright, which one of you lovely canines wanna sniff out the little runaway?"

" **Can't we get the Radio Card first?"** Ven whined. **"Or you can just send Spero and Ares to find the bird and then you and I can spend some time together."**

" **No way,"** Spero refused. " **If you don't mind, I think i'll be the one to keep Laetus company. So-"**

" **Actually** ," Ares hesitantly interjected. " **If you don't mind… I would like to… talk with Lettie. If you don't mind."**

The two Pokémon were about to refuse when Laetus herself jumped in. "That is a fantastic idea! Two noses are better than one, you know."

Ven looked momentarily confused, then realization dawned on his face as he glanced inconspicuously between his trainer and his fellow dark type. " ** _Oh_**."

" **What do you mean, _oh_ -**"

" **Lets go find the stupid bird,"** Ven interrupted, pushing Spero along down the street.

"So, Ares, what is it you would like to talk about?" Laetus had an idea, but she also didn't want to push him. Subtlety was key, after all.

The shiny zoroark looked around nervously. What if all the people around them could somehow tell what he was thinking? " **We should get a room at the Center, please."**

"Sure, whatever you need."

As she turned around, Laetus smiled coyly. She was really hoping that she was reading her Pokémon right, and he was ready to hop on board.

After renting a room at the Pokémon Center, Laetus made sure to discreetly lock the door. She didn't want to cause Ares to chicken out on her.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Laetus asked casually, slipping off her hoodie so she was left in her thin tank top and leggings. She pulled those off too, not caring whether her Pokémon saw her underwear, and pulled on her comfortable shorts from her backpack.

" **I just-uh, I-Uhhh…"** Ares stuttered nad tripped over his words as his trainer changed in front of him. Laetus gave him a knowing smile.

"What was that?" She was now standing next to him, an arm wrapped around his waist. She buried her nose into his neck and inhaled.

" **Lettie** …"

"Ares," she responded, nuzzling her way up his neck and to his cheek. He stuttered and Laetus decided to put him out of his misery.

Grabbing him by the shoulders, she turned him around slightly and pressed her lips to his. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her hips while she draped hers lazily over his shoulders. She rubbed her hands through his thick fur, down his chest, then between his legs, where his penis was peeking out of its sheath. She rubbed the tip, drawing a growl from her zoroark.

Suddenly, he pulled back, turning them around and gently pushing her back onto the bed and crawling on top of her. He dragged his dark claw straight down the middle of her tank top, ripping it in half, and she laughed breathily.

"I suppose I better get used to this, huh?" He growled in reply, already tearing her shorts. Her panties came off with a loud 'rip' sound and Laetus found herself growing wetter at the sound.

Laetus pulled Ares back up to her face, attaching their lips together again. Swinging a long leg over his hip, Laetus flipped them over so she was on top. "I like being on top as much as I like being the bottom," she said in reply to his irritated look.

"Aww, don't be like that," she cooed, leaning down to kiss and nuzzle his face and neck. "I'll make it up to you, promise~."

Then she lifted herself up partially, lining up with her pokemons stiff cock, and dropped herself down slightly. She was only able to get a few inches in, despite her being dripping wet.

"Oooh," she moaned, grinding down harshly in another attempt to hilt the zoroark inside her. Ares growled loudly, before grabbing her hips and pulling her down with as much force as possible, thrusting his hips up to meet hers halfway. Laetus screamed for a second before burying her face into Ares neck. Ares, taking this opportunity, flipped them back over so he was on top. Then he started thrusting. He was running on pure instinct now.

Laetus moaned and whimpered. He was much bigger than she would have thought, bigger than even Spero at what must have been ten to thirteen inches. She was experiencing a fair amount of pain to go with the pleasure, and to say she didn't like it would've been a terrible lie. She hooked her legs around his hips, urging him to go faster as she gradually took in more of his length, eventually feeling his knot slam against her slit.

She had only taken a knot once, and that was with Lycanroc. Spero always came before he could actually knot her, and the same went for Ven. Granted, Lycanroc had forced her to take the knot even though she had no idea about it, but it was still quite the pleasurable experience in the end. Now she was sure she was about to be knotted by her zoroark.

Her thoughts proved to be correct as Ares began humping closer to her pussy, trying to get his knot in. Laetus moaned as she shuddered with her second orgasm, wondering just how long her sexy fox could keep going like this.

"Oh!" She squealed as Ares' knot was finally forced in. She was overwhelmed by the painful pleasure that consumed her as she was knotted by a Pokémon for the second time. Ares emptied his load inside her immediately after, collapsing on top of his trainer. Laetus didn't mind, he was warm and she was so tired. She was aware that she would need a shower, but for now she was content to sleep while the zoroark on top of her waited for his knot to deflate.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: And the Plot Thickens

"You think they're fucking yet?"

Spero choked on air when he heard the question Ven had just asked. He snapped his head down from the air he was sniffing to look at the absol incredulously.

"What?"

Ven shrugged his shoulders, casually stretching out in the patch of sunlight in the middle of the sidewalk. "You do know that's what they're doing, right?"

"Obviously I didn't."

The absol laughed. "You're clueless."

Spero was just about to protest when a blur of red, orange, and gold sped past them. Ven glanced up, startled. "You think that's him?"

His Lucario companion turned in the direction the blur had gone. "It must be. The human said he was a fire type." He took a long sniff of the air. "He definitely smells like one."

Fire types smelled like ash, smoke, and burning wood. It was definitely an acquired taste for anyone other than the fire type itself.

Spero started with a brisk jog, before breaking out into a full run. Ven, easily keeping up with his blue companion, laughed. "I always did enjoy chicken hunting."

OoO

Things seemed to be looking up for Iyoku-Tekina.

The espeon- pardon, the _not-_ espeon- was finally approaching shore, along with his odd green companion, at the dock of… actually, he couldn't quite recall the name.

"Where are we again?"

He and Haru were perched on the front rail of the ship. After watching the older espeon balance on the two inch thick rail with unbelievable ease, the espeon-poser tried to do the same, confident he had paid enough attention. Needless to say, he was considerably less graceful than the more experienced psychic type. Iyoku went tumbling overboard, and if it weren't for Haru's powerful telekinesis, he would've been sharpedo chow. Now, after finally managing to steady himself on the rail- with the help of Haru's telekinesis- they were both sitting side by side, heads held high with all the regal aplomb of a real espeon, tails curled tastefully around their front paws. Haru's tail dangled over the edge slightly, Iyoku noticed. He subtly fixed his form.

 _This is the Johto region,_ Haru explained, patient as always, yet still startling Iyoku- who was still unused to the telepathy thing. _The humans here are quite renowned for being closer with their Pokémon than other regions. They're also known for being the weakest Pokémon-wise, because of their low-powered wild Pokémon, who human trainers cannot effectively 'grind' against._

"Why is that?"

Haru dismisses his question with a flick of his forked green tail. _That is a story for another time._

Iyoku considered this. "Well, then, I suppose it should be easier to defend my mate from threats if the wild Pokémon here are so weak," he concluded.

 _For some reason, I doubt she will be sticking around here for much longer,_ Haru responded, eyes flickering briefly.

"Why? Is Johto not a suitable settling place for my mate?"

 _According to the future I have foreseen, she will have her hands full quite soon with a new addition to her team._ Then, without leaving room for more questioning, Haru's head tilted ever so slightly to the side, one ear cocked.

"Come," he said, suddenly, in his real voice. It sounded exactly like his mental voice, just less booming. "It's time you meet my trainer."

And it made Iyoku realize, he had not once encountered another human on the ship since he arrived, having kept himself well-hidden until now.

People were starting to crowd out now, onto the front deck where the two cats were perched. Haru stood, fluidly, and strutted along the railing, his tail calmly waving back and forth. The few people 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at his ever radioactive green coat. He then slid- yes, _slid,_ like flowing water- down onto the second rail under the third, and then the first, and then finally the wooden floor, landing gracefully on his four paws- first the front paws, then the back paws a second later.

Iyoku, wanting to be 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at as well, attempted the same moves.

His embarrassment was profound as Haru brought him back from another near-swim with the fishes.

Ignoring the giggling humans to the best of his ability, Haru barely concealed a smile. Don't fret over it. It's just something that comes naturally to all felines.

And Iyoku realized that his green friend did, in fact, mean that as the shady comment it was cunningly slipped in as. But he said it in such a kind and calm way that it almost slipped over the false-espeon's head. Almost.

"You are a… what's that word I'm looking for?"

 _I believe you mean 'ass,'_ Haru supplies nonchalantly as he began to fluidly move through the growing crowd of people.

Iyoku followed- bumping into several legs on the way. "Yes. You are an ass."

OoO

Ho-Oh opened his eyes.

He knew something was seriously fucked in the world right now; specifically, in _his_ region.

"Father… do you feel it?"

His feathers ruffled; he was rarely ever startled, especially by his own creations. Suicune was standing in front of him, sort of unsurely- Raikou took that moment to bound up the rest of the stairs onto the top of his fathers tower.

"I do, Suicune." Ho-Oh smoothed his feathers. "I think that-"

"Who in the bloody hell thought it was a good idea to restore one of those Arceus-forsaken creatures?! I mean, I know humans are dumb and too curious for their own good but-"

"Raikou!" Ho-Oh snapped his beak at his youngest child. Then he composed himself. "Anyway, as I was saying. I _think_ that the last one of those… _things_ had reproduced before she was eradicated."

"I remember that year," Raikou said wistfully. "It was so fun hunting down all those ungrateful brats. The killing part wasn't so interesting, but the _chase,_ on the other hand? Best year of my life."

"Raikou," Ho-Oh sighed, for the billionth time in his immortal life.

"What? Suicune enjoyed, it too, didn't you Sui-Sui?" Raikou asked rhetorically. When his brother didn't respond, he continued talking. "Along with just about every legendary involved in the Eradication, which was everyone except for the major deities. I still think it was us that bagged the most, though."

That, Ho-Oh couldn't argue with. The three beasts had been relentless, almost always hot on the trail of another hiding target, not even resting until every last one was either relieved of all their internal organs or just plain dissipated off the face of the earth. Even Suicune, calm, collected Suicune, had earned his title as a beast that year.

Sometimes, Ho-Oh feared what he had created.

Shaking off those thoughts, he shot a quick Searing Shot at Raikou.

"Ouch, old man!" Raikou whined. "What the fuck?"

"Language, you mutt," the fire phoenix chastised. "This is serious."

"Father's right, Rai," Suicune finally spoke up. "Please stay quiet and listen."

Raikou, now having been checked by his brother, fell silent.

"Thank you. Now, if we're actually the only ones aware of this problem, it can prove to be much more difficult to eradicate than before." Ho-Oh paused. "Where's your brother? He should be here for this."

"My apologies, father," Suicune said. "Entei is currently in Unova, trying to solve a conflict between a trio of beasts much like ourselves- our 'shiny' variants."

"You know, the ones that pissed off that mother zoroark," Raikou piped up. "The troublemakers."

"Ah." Ho-Oh spread his wings, causing the sunlight to hit them at just the right angle to make them flash and glow in a rainbow light. "I suppose this discussion can wait."

His eyes glinted mischievously. "Now, about that pact of yours…"

* * *

 **I suck at this update schedule thing. As I always say, "never limit yourself. You'll just procrastinate." Ha.**

 **Also, no bold speech because there are no human appearances. It's just the Pokémon.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Title in Progress

Laetus awoke to a sleeping zoroark curled around her naked body.

He was very warm, what with all that long, thick dark fur. She smiled as she began running a hand through his hair, reminiscing the time they first met.

" _Did you hear that?" Laetus tilted her head to the side, as if listening intently. Ven looked up from the sandwich he was stuffing his face with._

" _No."_

 _Spero, a riolu at the time, lying back with his eyes closed, spoke up without opening his eyes. "Maybe you're finally going crazy. I would, having to put up with that dumbass all day."_

" _Hey," Ven snapped. "It's been a while, okay? So so-rry if my selection time was a little longer than you liked!"_

 _Laetus turned out their following argument, much more focused on the pull in her chest- not unlike the one she felt before meeting Ven. Spero suddenly sat up._

" _Why does your aura feel… off?" He demanded, noting the subtle shift in the aura's feel and directory._

" _You can feel when I feel it?" Laetus responded, looking over the bridge leading back into Cerulean City- Nugget Bridge. They were just trying to relax at Cerulean Cape, and now this was happening. "I have to go into the city."_

" _Feel what?!" Spero repeated. Laetus just stood up and began walking._

 _The trainers that they had defeated- correction, the ones that a certain absol had defeated- were once again camping out on the bridge, ready to attack the poor trainers just trying to cross. They ignored Laetus and her two Pokémon, though, as she had already defeated them all._

" _Where are we-" Ven stopped as soon as Laetus hopped the ledge next to the Gym. Both males followed._

" _You should be careful on those things," Spero lectured. "They're very high up, at least four feet, and-"_

" _Shh."_

 _Laetus was listening again, and this time Ven heard what she was listening for. A slight scratching on metal, alongside several whines. "How on earth did you hear that over on the Cape?" The absol asked incredulously._

 _Laetus shrugged, already on her way to the other side of the Gym. "I don't know. I just felt a tug in my chest and suddenly I heard those sound in my head. They were kind of… echoing, I guess?" She felt along the wall, as it was getting darker and she didn't want to trip. "Look!"_

 _There, trapped between several pipes, was a dark furred fox._

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Ares' sudden words caused Laetus to tense up slightly, before quickly relaxing again. "I was just thinking."

He snuggled further into his trainers body. "About?"

"Remember when we first met?"

She could tell he was grinning. "Yeah, I was super cold and hungry. It was hell being stuck in there for so long."

"You still don't remember how you got there, huh?" Laetus was skeptical.

"Nope." The illusion Pokemon was adamant with his story.

"Right."

There was a comfortable silence.

Then, "So… shower?"

OoO

"Alright, so, I'll take his left, you take his right. On my signal, we both attack- me high, you low. Got it?" Ven said in a hushed whisper.

They had been chasing the fiery bird around for a few hours, now, but he was just too fast.

"Sure," Spero agreed, ready to just throw in the towel.

"Alright. On three. One, two…"

"You guys suck at whispering," a male voice stated flatly from behind the two candid Pokémon. They both jumped and spun around.

There, tauntingly close, was a combusken. He was just standing there, feathered arms crossed over his chest. "And you suck at strategizing. While we're at it, you guys just suck."

"Hey," Ven said, slightly hurt. "We're new to this track-and-catch thing. Cut us some slack."

The combusken, whose name the two males couldn't remember, looked disapprovingly at them both. "You must not be very good battlers, then."

"Hey!"

" _Independent_ battlers." The fighting type clenched a clawed fist, which burst into first flames, the electricity, and finally ice, all in quick succession. "You know, _without_ your trainer having to tell you what to do."

"Untrue," Ven retorted. "You don't even battle. You're literally an example Pokémon for Pokémon sports."

The fire type just shook his head. "It must be tiring for your trainer to have to hold your paw through battles."

"She doesn't hold my paw, but she sure does hold my-"

"What's your name?" Spero interjected smoothly.

The dual type gave him a wary look. "They didn't tell you before sending you after me? They call me Volcan."

"We didn't remember it because it's such a generic name."

"Shut it, Ven," Spero sighed. "Look, Volcan. Can't you just… I don't know, go back to the PokéAthlon?"

"No." Volcan sniffed distastefully. "Those posers don't know how to really battle. I was bred for a purpose- that purpose was definitely not to be a poster boy for Pokémon sports."

"Bred?" Ven scoffed. "What are you, the product of one of those IV-obsessed ACE Trainers?"

"Yes, actually. That's exactly what I am."

Not expecting the matter-of-fact reply, Ven was stunned into silence.

"How'd you end up at the PokéAthlon, then?" This was Spero.

"One faulty IV, Defense, which isn't even really that faulty if you don't mind a 29, and I was shipped off here as an offering to the contests. I've never left the city since."

"That… kinda sucks, actually," Spero agreed. Then a lightbulb went off over his head- literally. Well, it was actually more of a burst of Aura concentrated into the shape of a lightbulb. "How about you come with us?"

Still weirded out by the lightbulb-aura trick, Volcan considered his options. "I mean, you guys clearly need some work. If I'm going to be with a trainer, as I'm assuming that's what you mean, then said trainer will need to actually train."

Ven was about to say something snarky, but Spero beat him to the punch. "That's fair."

Volcan uncrossed his arms. "Alright. Take me to your leader."

OoO

Professor Allen Birch never really felt the need to check up on his trainers. After all, they were big kids. They had control over element-controlling beasts, for Arceus' sake. But there was something off with his newest trainer- Miss Rose Vier.

So, he had Porygon pull up everything on the webs database that related to a Laetus Rose Vier.

Before he could properly investigate, the screen of his desktop began to glitch out.

"Porygon?" He said aloud.

The aforementioned porygon suddenly shot out of the computer, hitting the floor with a plastic 'clank.'

The rest happened quite fast.

Eyes wide, he noticed the porygonZ on his computer screen. Then, a hypno appeared in a flash of light and started swinging his pendulum in front of the Professors face.

The last thing he heard was the breaking of glass, a window perhaps, before he was out like a light.

* * *

 **You guys should talk to me. Might encourage me to stick to my schedule.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: No Disillusion

_**...surprise.**_

Something strange was definitely going on, Laetus concluded.

While Ares dried out his fur, Laetus blinked several times at the flashing behind her eyes.

Reaching up a hand to push the damp strands of calico hair out of her face, Laetus squinted as the movement left an odd trail behind it.

"Ares..." the female said slowly, drawing the attention of her zoroark. "Are you seeing this or am I just crazy?"

The dark type peeked over her bare shoulder, tilting his head in sheer confusion. " **Is that what I think it is?"**

Laetus wasn't sure what he was thinking, but whatever it was was probably right. Her entire arm was surrounded with dark energy.

" **Do me a favor,"** Ares began, sounding excited. " **And think of an everyday object. A pen, a piece of paper, a toothbrush."**

Confused but compliant, Laetus furrowed her brows and closed her eyes. When she flexed her fingers, thinking of a glass mug, she felt an odd tingling in her spine.

" **Holy shit."**

Taking that as a cue to open her eyes, Laetus did so and nearly fainted with shock.  
A glass mug was in her hand. With a startled yelp and a jump of surprise, the cup dropped to the tiled floor. Instead of shattering, it dissipated into thin air.  
"What the fuck what the fuck what the fu-"

" **Lettie**!" Ares interrupted. " **That was an illusion!"**

"Illusion?" She turned her green eyes to the dark type. "Like... the ones you do?"

" **The exact same,"** the Pokemon confirmed. Then he looked down. " **You should probably get dressed before we try and figure this out."**

Unembarrassed but eager to get some answers, Laetus snatched her preselected outfit from the bed and hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

0o0

" I hope you two losers aren't actually abductors and are in fact luring me into a false sense of security so you can trap me in your basement and harvest my organs," Volcan said casually, all in one breath.

Ven stopped walking, but Spero pushed him along. " That sounds oddly specific." The combusken just shrugged.

0o0

Without a doubt, Haru's trainer was a weird human.

Iyoku knew, of course, that humans were not supposed to have a sparkly aura- and that they were not supposed to be terrorizing small children alongside their braviary.  
They're also certainly not supposed to fuck their Pokémon, Haru's voice responded to his current thoughts in his head. But they do it anyways.

Successfully humbled, Iyoku paused unsurely by the doorway leading to the opposite deck, the one at the back of the ship.

Before he could do anything, the green espeon sidled up to the female human, stopping her in the middle of her maniacal laughter.

"Haru," she greeted, a wide smile on her face. She had unnaturally white teeth, Iyoku noted. She must have had a great dentist. "I haven't seen you since we first boarded this ship. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you've been fucking avoiding me."

There was a brief pause, and Iyoku assumed that Haru was communicating telepathically. The braviary from before was still dive bombing the remaining kids on deck, unperturbed by his trainers lack of participation.

Then the human looked in Iyoku's direction, and the purple cat prepared himself to experience his first human contact since the lab.

"Ah, so this is your friend," the female said to Haru. She started walking over, only stopping to whistle sharply. The braviary stopped what he was doing, allowing the last child to run off in terror, and switched to slowly gliding around overhead.  
She stopped in front of Iyoku, and he was forced to look up at her.

She was what humans would consider attractive, with hair a pale shade of pink that he recalled was known as 'rose pink,' eyes the color of dark green moss, and a light cinnamon complexion. There was a red rose patterned short black scarf tied around her neck. She wore a solid, tight dark gray tank that stopped just above her navel, and the glint of silver on her toned, flat stomach simply baffled Iyoku. He had no idea why humans liked to attach metal to obscure body parts. She also wore a short dark green skirt, which matched her eyes, and had ripped black leggings on underneath. A shrunken luxury ball hung from a small gold chain wrapped around her wrist.  
Finally, after a minute of sizing each other up, the girl introduced herself.

"The name's Tasmyn," she said. Her voice had a very slight scratchiness to it. Iyoku didn't find it entirely unpleasant at all. She tilted her head, light pink mouth twisting into a smirk. "You must be the fucker who kept my Haru busy all weekend."  
Iyoku had no response. He couldn't bring himself to look away from her incredibly long, toned legs, her firm thighs...

Suddenly, Tasmyn stumbled to the side, and Iyoku found himself able to think properly again. Tasmyn doubled over laughing, and Iyoku looked at Haru for an explanation.

He shook his head, and Iyoku came to the conclusion that the espeon had used psychic force to push his trainer.

"C'mon, Haru," Tasmyn said through cackles. "Let a girl have some fucking fun for once, will ya?" She quickly added under her breath, "since you refuse to have fun with me..."

Haru flicked his tail and Iyoku knew that he was conversating telepathically once more.

Tasmyn sobered up. "Yeah, yeah, I fucking hear you... but honestly, who the fuck is he gonna tell?!"

More silence. Iyoku was completely lost. If he were a real espeon, he'd be able to read their minds to find out what he was missing. Tasmyn pouted. "Whatever."

His trainer successfully subdued, Haru finally spoke aloud. "Sorry about that," he apologized smoothly. "Sometimes she just gets out of hand."

"Whatever the fuck he's telling you, it's a fucking lie," Tasmyn interjected loudly. "We should get off this fucking ship."

And sure enough, the ship had just about reached land.

0o0

Lycanroc stretched out his limbs, right before dropping into a sprint position.  
He had been at the daycare way too long. It was time to go; he had no time for these horny idiots he had been left with.

He started up a brief Sandstorm, feeling his ability activate as soon as the grainy bits of earth began swirling around his body. Eyes on the prize, Lycanroc took off like a bullet, running for the fence and clearing the six and a half foot high gate in one clean leap. He was glad that his species had such long legs; this would've been way more difficult without them.

He dropped the Sandstorm and shook his fur out. Without a second glance at the place he had been all but abandoned at, Lycanroc sniffed the air and padded off in a not-so-random direction.


End file.
